zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Purezensu Tanoshii
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gaiden page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the pages are really shoe right now compare to where they should be. I recently watched a video that told the story, and it inspired me to edit more here. Epic of Zektbach needs more fans. Also, you can change your username. I don't have the link at the moment (I'm also on mobile at this time). --Riyu-Hime (talk) 14:40, April 2, 2015 (UTC) There's a series of YouTube videos thag have the chapters and stories in english with images and the drama CD audio. Gettin information from there would be a good idea. I'll be able to edit more tomorrow. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 18:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I know. Sorry I've been busy lately. Life is taking over again ands my opportunities to come on here are not going to be as frequent for a few months. I also haven o balance things with a few other wikis. Sorry :(--Riyu-Hime (talk) 17:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I have bad news. Due to problems in my life (ugh) I can't edit from computer until September 2015. I'll be on here on mobile occasionally to check on things if need be, but I have a hard time editing from there. Since the founder of this wiki isn't active anymore. One of us (probably you since you'll be more active) can become admin for the wiki by putting in a request through Wikia. I have past experience admining on other wikis but I don't have the time right now. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests This is probably the page that you want to request on. Good luck and I wish I could do more for this place sooner. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 02:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Things look like they'll be okay. I can edit briefly on Fridays, but I'm going to be balancing it out with other wikis I'm a part of. The main problem is, I can't edit at my home (strict parents, etc.) and I don't get out of the house much. It'll be easier next year I hope. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 23:49, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Heya~ Sorry for the late reply but yea, I notice the changes you guys are making. I don't remember much how to operate wikia (since it's been nearly 2 years since I've last editted this wikia) but I'll try to help along the way if needed. Atm, I'm busy but then that's everyone really. But give me any heads up if you guys need anything! Lunarflora (talk) 12:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll start adding PV pages and input more detailed info (or anyone can go for it, really) after all those pages are added. Lunarflora (talk) 07:26, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Sorry, despite being the owner of a wikia myself I do not use it very often so I missed your message. I own the official guide book (as seen on this person's blog) https://elementalwind.wordpress.com/2013/04/03/the-epic-of-zektbach-official-guide-book/ I also own the CDs Ristaccia, Masinowa, the piano collection, and the drama CD for Blind Justice - I have a bad habit of collecting stuff I cannot understand but in Zektbach's case I do this because as the series gets older the CDs and such become more difficult to find. So I keep telling myself I'll take a Japanese class eventually... Though a long time ago someone was translating the Blind Justice drama CD on YouTube. Not sure if it is still up. If you know Japanese, I could try scanning (or take a HQ pics) to you via email or something. There's information about character's that were left a mystery like Joah included in the guidebook. If you need any help with the wiki layout or what not just let me know. It's been a while since I made mine (Nanoka no Kare wikia) but I'm sure I can figure out the templates and such again. Mystica-elska (talk) 06:23, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that was me, I was pretty sure that the person was you as well which did prompt me to come back to this place. And it's okay, I forgive you, I did have to stop editing pretty abruptly a few years ago and I apologize about that. My family has gotten a bit looser with the internet than they were a few years ago and wikia hasn't been blocked for a while now. The main reason I had to stop was when the high school I went to blocked a bunch of websites and wikia was one of them which meant that I couldn't really edit reliably. Since then, I mainly just forgot this place, although I never forgot about Zektbach itself. I've tried to get a few people into it over the years but I've never been successful unfortunately. Other than the Chapter videos on YouTube, there's pretty much no information out there. I know of the translations on Tumblr where the videos came from, but I haven't actually seen said translation before, so I'm wondering if there's more information that just wasn't in the videos. The Chapter pages are definitely going to take a while to work on though. I should have some more time after this week so I will be able to work a bit on them. Or I could just work on some of the minor characters. Not sure yet. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 06:02, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi can we get an f in the chat for lien CinamarollFan223 (talk) 16:01, May 2, 2019 (UTC)CinamarollFan223 Hello Blara! It's nice to see someone active in the Zektbach community! I've seen your comments on YouTube videos, and I'm glad to talk to you! I'm sorry I'm late. Like half a month late. But I have seen your letter, and I'd like to respond! Here's why I made the edit, the thought process behind it. I might have been wrong concerning the guidebook. I use Sriracha Cupcake's video series for info, which I thought was a direct translation of the guidebook. If I'm wrong, please let me know. I will quote 13:11 of the video covering Chapter 4. https://youtu.be/iEGTDTH-BT0 “...Fallarien turned into a raging inferno. ... Following the destruction of Fallarien, Hannes escapes by boat to a remote village, Meggido Sanctuary. The people become loyal zealots and crown her their empress, as if she is reborn as a slave to Ristaccia. At one point, Hannes and Nox meet. Little is known about their encounter, other than Hannes running away during their first meeting after Adhuc comes searching for him.” I assume that Hannes also meets Matin sometime around the time she meets Nox. I assume the reason why Meggido Sanctuary isn’t known by Noigllado is because it is a remote village, as mentioned. You’re slightly wrong, as this event was in the timeline... in 740. But how could Hannes take four years to get from Fallarien to Meggido? I believe your edit to Hannes's wiki page could be accurate. Hannes escapes, ends up in Meggido, meets Nox and Matin, gets crowned as empress, then eventually dies sometime during A'milla's ascent. I apologize if my words are confusing. If you're confused by something I said, please let me know, so I can elaborate! Thank you!! =D Twiilit (talk) 19:17, February 14, 2020 (UTC)Twiilit